Checking Her Oil
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: Ed and Winry experiment in the first months of their marriage. NC17 FOR EXPLICIT STUFF NOT MEANT FOR VIRGIN EYES.


**Title:** "Checking Her Oil"  
**Author: **Ebonyivoryy / theothardus  
**Pairing:** Ed/Winry  
**Rating:** NC-17. CONTAINS XXX , SO BE FOREWARNED.  
**Summary: **Ed and Winry experiment in the early months of their marriage.  
**Disclaimer: **Arakawa wishes us fanfiction writers didn't smut her characters so much. /guilty  
**A/N: **Originally posted on my LJ.

/has not written a lemon in a long time :'|

For those with virgin eyes, or just a serious problem with S-E-X, look away! I warn you, not only is this a lemon, but it goes into rather graphic detail.

Otherwise, enjoy!

_**~xxx~**_

"Let's try something new."

She never thought she would hear those words from Edward. Yes, he was impulsive and spontaneous by nature, but also a young man filled to the brink with testosterone—testosterone that told him "penis insert vagina" was good enough. After all, they had only been sexually active for a month-and-a-half, thus were very sheepish—not to mention frightened—of new things.

Her blueberry orbs sparkled with lust, but looked at him in question. There she was, lying in the nude, her legs spread open, completely vulnerable to his every whim. There he was, stripped of everything but his boxers, grinning, though that grin quickly melted into a nervous frown. He didn't know what he was doing! He was merely afraid of boring her; the only reason being why he suggested this. The last thing he wanted was a wife that was sick of their routine sex life.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Ed—"

"Shh. You'll, er… like it… I promise, Win."

Despite what he said, the eighteen-year-old girl continued to carry an uneasy expression, peering down at him through the valley of her breasts. Edward looked no more confident.

Time for a test run. He parted her folds softly, admiring the warmth and moistness that radiated from her. Well, at least he wasn't staring at it like it was a ten-armed tentacle monster, like he had their first time.

Subtly, he used the rough-pad of his thumb to rub her in circles, particularly around her clit. Her back arched slightly, a hitch in her breath revealing pleasure.

So slowly that she could kick him in the balls for it, he slid his thumb lower, letting her natural lubricant coat the thick finger. He sat back and watched her every expression. Tight, angry, impatient, horny…

To be honest, he couldn't tell if she was enjoying herself, or if she was solely pissed off at him. It seems the awkward young man could never tell, at least not at this point. Every moan made him question if he was hurting her, or if that was something that was _supposed_ to happen.

He dipped his middle and index finger in, just to get a quick feel of what he was dealing with. His face was both observant and unsure, mentally taking note of every noise or action she made. It was like science. You have a hypothesis, you test it out, you observe the results, and you have yourself a proven fact that will work time and time again.

_Shit, what did Winry say about correlating love and alchemy—?_

He crouched down after a few seconds, withdrawing his fingers. He moved one against the other, feeling her lubricant slide back and forth between the two. He could barely see it, even if he squinted, but reveled at how shiny it was against a certain light. He brought his digits closer until they reached his nostrils. _Smell it first. And then taste._

What was this part called again? "Checking her oil"?

Oh God. That sent shivers down his spine. With his wife being a mechanic and all...

Is that why Ling had said it? Damn it, Ling!

He smelt it. A little fishy, but not as bad as he anticipated. And then, the taste. Winry happened to look down when he did so. Her eyes shot open. Blush spread from her chest to her cheeks. What the hell was he doing with his tongue along the fingers that had been…. in _her?_

The taste wasn't great, but he could deal. Setting his hands on her thighs, he ducked his head into her womanhood, simply setting one kiss on her core.

"_A-Ah!_ E-Ed! What are you—…. Don't put your mouth down there!" Her hands were clawing at the sheets, her toes curling. Mrs. Elric gawked at her husband in disbelief.

"Quiet," he murmured against her, his lips brushing against her glistening folds. This caused her to moan further, especially when he finished with, "'m tryin' to focus…"

He then smoothed his tongue over her delicate pink opening, amber eyes lifting to her face, which was mostly covered by her milky white mounds. That disappointed him; he wanted to see her face whenever they did this sort of stuff.

Her eyelids fluttered like a butterfly's wings, lips parting in a gasp.

Withdrawing again, he set yet another sweet kiss on her core. "I love you," he made sure to say afterward, like he had for the past few weeks. This made her melt into the mattress even more so.

"Mmn… _Love you too_…" she whispered, just before he licked her again.

Gently, he began nibbling on a flap of sensitive skin. He bit down on it, stretched it with his teeth, then let it loose. This playful biting transitioned into suckling, using his lips as a suction cup to trap each piece of throbbing tissue.

"_A… Ah… eek!_" she sounded, mounds pumping up and down in vigorous panting.

At last, Edward threw her legs over his shoulders so he could have easier access. He darted his tongue inside of her, trying to reach every corner. His eyebrows knitted together as she grabbed a fist of his hair, pushing him in further. Between her pelvic thrusting and hair grabbing, he found it hard to breathe.

He forcefully pushed her thigh away so he could tilt his head to the side, able to catch a whiff of air. Taking a deep breath, he went back in, this time shaking his head as he sucked and licked.

"_Oh! _"the blonde whimpered. "_Ed… Ed! Ah! I'm gonna—" _At this point, she was panting in between each word._ "…Mmmn!_"

As he glanced up, he saw her hand grappling at her breast, squeezing one as her thumb pushed against her nipple. The other still tugged on his bangs. She bit her lower lip, taking out all her frustrations on her plush mound. Damn, what a sight.

By now, Edward was far from complacent. Sexually frustrated would be the correct word. His length was restrained beneath the cotton cloth of his boxers, _throbbing_ for her. He wanted in her _now._

No, he had a better idea.

A few good licks, and she was quickly sent over the edge. The fluid spilled into his mouth, so he pulled away in a hurry. Licking his lips, he practically tore off his boxers. Luckily it didn't get stuck on his automail this time.

His hand went down on him, working as fast as he could. He brought the manhood close to his wife's womanhood, so that he would be prepared for the finale. Winry was too dazed to realize what was going on, limp against the bed.

Sweat fell from his pores, his hand clamping on his dick, trying everything possible to finish himself off. His jaw clenched, muscles tense, veins apparent in his neck. His breath hitched a few times, but he didn't moan. He refused to if he was working solo. When he realized how much blood was rushing downward, he stopped to make one slow, strong stroke, pushing his thumb against his tip so that the translucent fluid would be forced to exit into Winry's flushed opening.

Once she felt something dripping into her nether region, she took notice of what was happening. Her complexion went from pale to beat red; her arm flew over her eyes, knowing that she was sure to cum a second time just from the _vision_ of him doing that.

His paw was slamming down to the base, _hard_ now. Slapping and pumping, he was _so close…_

At last, the moment he exhaled, a flow of semen bursted from his cock. The milky, opaque substance shot out onto her stomach. He continued to stroke himself, however, pumping every last bit that he had left. As his fingers tightened around the tip, he lowered his cock to her vaginal opening, allowing his juices land and lubricate the already wet woman. Afterward, he pushed his sensitive tip up and against her, rubbing the semen around like one would rub lotion. She let out a shaky moan, desperately gasping for air. Where had he learned how to do this? And why did it feel _exceptionally good?_

He let the tip of his manhood bury into her—in and out. In and out. What looked like milk stretched as he tried to pull away, becoming a stringy mess.

Not he nor she could handle this anymore. The man toppled onto her, breathing furiously. She squeezed out one last moan before falling into slumber.

She would have to remind him to check her oil tomorrow.

**_Fin_**


End file.
